1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for detecting operating deficiencies of plane engines, and more generally, of all equipment systems at least doubled in the plane, and belonging to the main parts thereof, such as propeller group, steerings, etc.
It more particularly relates to systems for monitoring main parts so as to warn the operating (steering or maintenance) staff of a defective operation.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a system for detecting an abnormal operation with a view to assisting the maintenance, an integrated test equipment (so-called “Built-In Test Equipment”: BITE) is generally used, being specific to the bad operation under consideration.
Being warned, the plane pilot can avoid making use of such equipment, call on an alternative equipment, and thereby, avoid a more serious incident, or, being assisted by the diagnosis as provided by the BITE, the maintenance staff could act more easily and faster upon a plane maintenance operation for repairing the defect.